The present invention relates to robots and more particularly to a robot controlled by teachings of a teaching arm thereof.
Robots are used, for example, for working on workpieces in atmospheres in which it is preferable not to have personnel working. These robots are commanded by recorded or memorized commands or instructions developed with respect to a reference system or datum. The recorded commands are converted to electrical signals and applied to an operating or operator robot that carries out the instruction content of the command signals. These command signals generally instruct the operating robot to move a tool to different positions in a three dimensional path.